Les blocards VS HALLOWEEN
by Tlphone fisher-price
Summary: C'est la nuit d'Halloween, Thomas est de très mauvais poil, Minho avoir faim, et Newt n'a plus de courant (pauvre de lui).


BOUH m'sieur dames!

Z'avez fait dans vot' froc là non?!... Ouais, ok, je l'admets, c'était pas très fair-play de commencer comme ça...

M'enfin, ce qui est fait est fait! Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le glorieux jour d'Halloween, et que pour fêter ça je vous propose de constater les dégâts que cette fête à causé aux jeunes et fringants héros de la trilogie "l'épreuve". Pour ma défense, je précise que j'aime beaucoup délirer, alors faut pas trop m'en vouloir si c'est du grand n'importe nawak ! Au moins vous êtes prévenu!

Bien, sur ce, sachez également que je ne suis pas l'enflure (aussi connu sous le nom de James Dashner... Mais faut pas croire, je l'adore ce type!) qui détient tous les droits d'auteurs du Labyrinthe et de la suite (donc ne me crachez pas dessus tout votre mécontentement pour le tome 3 et signez plutôt la pétition contre les dindons avec moi! Ensemble, nous sommes plus forts!).

Bonne lecture, pensez à reviewer si le cœur vous en dit et... HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

P.S: j'ai dissimulé des fautes d'orthographes ici et là, saurez-vous les retrouver? ;) Le gagnant aura... Un sandwich invisible! Bon courage!

* * *

*toc toc toc*

Monsieur Janson, tranquillement assit dans son fauteuil préféré, laissa de côté son ouvrage de broderie en ruminant et parti chercher la boîte de bonbecs périmés qu'il recyclait pour chaque nouvel Halloween. Ca faisait trois ans déjà qu'il l'avait acheté, et elle était si grosse, et il avait si peu de visiteur (vu sa réputation de savant fou, peu de monde s'aventurait jusqu'a chez lui) qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à la liquider. Voyons le côté positif : ça lui faisait ça de moins à renouveler tous les ans. Et vive les économies ! Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un gamin un peu dodu déguisé en Zombie et flanqué d'un jeune homme simplement vêtu d'une cape de Dracula et à l'air maussade.

-Bonbon ou farce ! lui lança gaiement le môme en prenant t un air « épouvantifique »

Le garçon derrière se contenta de grommeler un « bouh » plus ou moins convaincant (il y avait de quoi douter de ses talents d'acteurs) et Janson feignit d'avoir la frousse de sa vie. Puis, il fit un sourire doucereux qu'il avait longtemps travaillé devant son miroir au mini-zombie et lui tendit la boîte.

-Tiens mon petit, sers-toi !

-Génial ! Merci m'sieur ! se réjouit « mon petit » en piochant un grande poignée de bonbons acidulés et en les enfournant dans sa citrouille en plastoc trop ringarde

Le bon vieux Janson sourit d'un air encore plus doucereux, leur souhaita une bonne soirée et un joyeux halloween (il faillit dire « bon rétablissement » mais se ravisa, ne voulant pas gâcher la surprise du gamin quand il goûterait à ses petites douceurs) et referma sa porte en ricanant machiavéliquement à l'idée des maux de ventre qui allaient torturer ce petit bonhomme pour un bon moment vu que, on le rappel, la date de péremption était passée depuis belle lurette.

-On s'amuse bien, hein Thomas !? lança l'innocent garçon qui ignorait encore ce qui l'attendait à son grand frère

-Mouairf… marmonna simplement Thomas

Et dire qu'il aurait dû passer la soirée avec Teresa devant un bon film d'horreur ! Merci Chuck, vraiment ! Ça, c'était un petit frère en or ! Il aurait pas pu partir en vadrouille ave ses copains plutôt que d'insister pour que son grand frère l'accompagne ?

Pendant ce temps, dans le cimetière, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais et vêtu d'une tenue de… clown ? Bref, un jeune garçon donc, se cachait derrière une pierre tombale particulièrement grande et apportait les dernières finitions à son costume. Minho, car c'était bien lui, enfonçait une perruque de _Ça_ sur sa tête et fignolait son maquillage en fixant un petit miroir de poche qu'il avait toujours sur lui (sait-on jamais! Faut savoir être prévoyant dans la vie!). Cet halloween là promettait d'être cocasse !

Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour s'éclater ! Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de mioches inconscients et qui se prenaient pour des braves s'aventurèrent dans le cimetière. N'était-ce pas, après tout, la meilleure nuit de l'année pour prouver qu'on n'avait peur de rien ? Et quoi de mieux que le cimetière pour flanquer une frousse bleue à ses potes ! Minho jubila dans son coin. Il entendit les voix tremblantes des gamins qui tentaient de conserver leur calme et de faire genre « j'ai pas peur d'abord ! » s'approcher de sa cachette. Encore un peu… Encore… On y est presque…

-Enfin tu vois quoi, y'a pas de quoi avoir les jetons ! Je t'avais dis que c'était du flan ces histoires de fantômes au cim…

-BOUAAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAAA ! UN PEU DE CHAIR FRAICHE POUR MON REPAS ! hurla Minho en bondissant de derrière sa tombe

Les pauvres gosses hurlèrent comme s'ils s'étaient cassés un ongle, lâchèrent leur panier de friandises et prirent leur jambe à leur cou sans se retourner, sous le rire monstrueux de ce monstrueux Minho qui ramassa bien vite les paniers de victuailles avant de se cacher de nouveau derrière la pierre tombale pour commencer à s'empiffrer.

La soirée promettait d'être riche en émotion pour certains et riche en calorie pour d'autre !

Au même instant, Newt, confortablement enfoncé dans son canapé, lisait un bon Stephen King en se délectant de quelques douceurs avant qu'il ne les donne toutes aux charmants bambins qui venaient sonner régulièrement à sa porte. Ce serait quand même dommage de ne pas en profiter, mince ! C'était son argent de poche qui était passée dedans après tout ! Crénom de nom !

Quand soudain… L'ampoule de la lampe grésilla et finit par rendre l'âme dans un claquement sec. Tout comme le frigo, le téléphone, la box… En bref : plus courant ! Newt soupira profondément. Bon, allez, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, toute cette histoire le faisait bien chier ! M'enfin, quand faut y aller… Le garçon se leva péniblement de son douillet canapé et parti à tâtons à la recherche d'une lampe torche pour continuer son livre. Ce serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin….

Et alors que Newt cherchait désespérément un peu de lumière et que Minho causait des crises cardiaques à tous les petits malins qui venaient défier le monstre du cimetière, Thomas et Chuck continuaient de dépouiller leur voisins de bonbons…

-Bonbon ou farce ! cria Chuck joyeusement à sa nouvelle victime avant de faire un bond en arrière en reconnaissant le garçon qui était venu lui ouvrir la porte

Et merde. Gally. Et il semblait pas d'humeur (pour changer tiens !).

Thomas ne put empêcher un grognement exaspéré de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres à la vue de son meilleur ami (noter le sarcasme, ce sera sympa !). Tout come Gally ne put s'empêcher de fusiller Thomas et Chuck du regard quand il les vit ainsi attifé en train de lui réclamer des bonbons (non mais quel culot, pensa-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils plus que de raison). Et il leur aurait bien claqué la porte au nez, sauf que sa mère ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle apparut derrière son fils, une boîte de délicieux bonbons en main et, armé d'un sourire bienveillant, elle les accueillit dignement au grand dam de Thomas (qui ne demandait qu'à partir) et Gally (qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'ils partent).

-Oh, mais que voilà de jolis costumes ! C'est très réussi ! Allons Gally, tu ne donne pas de bonbon à ces monstres terrifiants ? Tenez les enfants ! Servez-vous ! dit-elle en tendant la boîte vers Chuck qui s'empressa d'en prendre une pleine poignée sous le regard ô combien attendri de son frère *kof kof*.

-Oh, mais attendez une minute… Je vous connais tous les deux ! Toi tu es dans la classe de Gally c'est bien ça ? s'enquit la mère dudit Gally en pointant Thomas du doigt

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête sans desserrer les dents tellement il était dégoûté de passer une soirée pourrie alors qu'elle aurait dû être parfaite… Comment cela pourrait-il être pire ?!

-Oh, mais c'est merveilleux ! Venez, entrez donc prendre une petite collation, Gally ne fait rien de spécial ce soir, ça lui fera du bien un peu de compagnie !

Gally et Thomas échangèrent un regard terrifié. Réflexion faite, la soirée de Thomas était un doux rêve jusqu'à maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, au cimetière, Minho continuait de flanquer la frousse à tous les mioches idiots et abrutis qui se présentaient. Et il amassait des bonbons. Et encore. Et encore. Si bien qu'une pile impressionnante commençait à se former à ses côtés. La récolte était bonne… Plus que bonne même ! Et il s'avérait Minho commençait à en avoir un peu marre de rester courbé derrière ce morceau de marbre froid. Alors il se leva tranquillement, ramassa son pactole et parti en sifflotant vers la ville, sachant exactement quoi faire de tout cet apport en glucose dont son corps de potentiel diabétique se serait bien passé.

De son côté, Newt avait bien trouvé une lampe, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de piles dedans, et qu'après s'être cogné dans maints placards et portes et murs et tout le tintouin, il finit pas se rendre compte en fouillant dans les tiroirs qu'il n'y avait plus de piles en rab. Avec un soupir affligé, le garçon parti donc à la recherche de bougie… Dans. La. Cave. (TINTINTIIIIIIIIIIN !).

Il descendit les escaliers avec précaution, mais, puisque plus de lumière, ne vit pas le pot de peinture qui était posé sur l'avant dernière marche (allez comprendre ce qu'il fichait là ce gros naze de pot) et se ramassa la gamelle du siècle avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol dur de la cave (quel était l'ahuri qui avait décrété que les sols de cave ne pouvaient pas être en mousse par Jupiter ?!). Le garçon, désormais couvert de peinture et qui venait d'écoper de pas mal de bleus, se releva en pestant et en maudissant l'invention des escaliers avant de chercher les bougies à tâtons.

Il les trouva sur une étagère et soupira d'aise. Enfin la chance lui souriait ! Restait plus qu'à trouver les allumettes… Newt remonta courageusement les marches, retourna dans la cuisine en se ramassant ENCORE des portes, des murs et des placards et renversa un pot de farine sur sa tête avant de finalement mettre la main sur ces foutues allumettes. Deux secondes plus tard, le blondinet allumait une bougie et un sourire triomphant naissait sur son visage. Hallelujah ! Il allait enfin pouvoir lire tran…

*Ding dong*

Newt grogna de mécontentement… Encore des mômes qui venaient lui piquer SES bonbons ! Le garçon soupira et parti chercher la boîte avant de s'avancer dans le vestibule et d'ouvrir la porte… Pour tomber nez à nez avec le clown qui hantait le livre de Stephen King qu'il lisait justement. Oh. Ca alors.

Newt hurla à s'en fendre les cordes vocales en même temps que le clown hurla lui aussi à s'en fendre les cordes vocales. Parce que oui, le clown, ou plutôt Minho, venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie en tombant face à face avec le fantôme de Newt, couvert de sang et blanc comme un linge, un candélabre à la main…

Bilan de la soirée d'Halloween : Gally et Thomas se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant trois heures, le temps qu'il fallut à Chuck et à la mère de Gally pour s'échanger toutes les politesses du monde. Puis les deux frères rentrèrent chez eux et Thomas se coucha de très, très, trèèèèèès mauvais poil, ignorant royalement les plaintes multiples de son petit frère qui venait de manger quelques uns des bonbons empoisonnés de Janson et dont son estomac lui disait des nouvelles.

Quand à Minho et Newt, une fois qu'ils se furent remit de leurs émotions, l'asiatique expliqua à son ami qu'il était venu lui proposer de manger quelques gourmandises devant un bon film d'horreur (vu tout ce qu'il avait récolté il pouvait bien partager un peu). Mais étant donné qu'ils venaient tous deux d'avoir la pétoche à en plonker leur pantalon, ils terminèrent collés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, avec un coussin chacun dans les bras, à regarder une vieille cassette de Winnie l'ourson que Newt avait eu pour ses huit ans (un cadeau de Mémé, on dit merci mémé ! Merci !).

Moralité : Winnie est un vrai héros ! Et Happy Halloween !


End file.
